


La Grande Fuga

by giulia_liddell



Category: Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, amadello, bugogate, poca empatia nei confronti di morgan
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:36:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22694911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giulia_liddell/pseuds/giulia_liddell
Summary: [originariamente postata su Tumblr]Bugo scappa, Amadeus va nel panico e Fiorello lo consola.
Relationships: Rosario Fiorello/Amedeo Sebastiani|Amadeus
Kudos: 8





	La Grande Fuga

Sono momenti di sconcerto, di panico e di terrore sul palco dell’Ariston. Amadeus cammina quasi come un automa mentre il suo cervello fatica a stare al passo con quello che sta succedendo. È il disastro. In confronto a questo, l’orchestra che lancia gli spartiti al festival condotto dalla Clerici sembra una barzelletta. Amadeus non ha dovuto affrontare qualche polemica per la classifica, tanto quelle ci sono sempre, Amadeus ha dovuto affrontare la scomparsa di un artista. Questa non è roba da poco: questa è roba che finisce sui social, sui giornali, che diventa meme, che diventa aneddoto, questa è roba che la gente non si scorda mai. La sua conduzione del festival sarà da adesso per sempre legata alla Grande Fuga di Bugo dal palco. Amadeus potrebbe piangere se non fosse troppo confuso anche solo per parlare.

Fiorello corre sul palco e per un breve istante la mente di Amadeus si schiarisce quando pensa “Oh, Ciuri, sei qui meno male”, ma è solo un momento e subito ritorna la consapevolezza del suo grande fallimento. Non solo Bugo è fuggito: c’è stato almeno mezzo minuto di insulti in forma di canzone da parte di Morgan che è strato trasmesso in diretta mondiale. Non potrebbe essere peggio di così. Amadeus si sente la testa dolorante e le membra pesanti mentre Fiorello parla con Morgan e con i tecnici per capire cosa sta succedendo, per poi tornare accanto a lui. La sua presenza è rassicurante, ma il suo cervello è così in cortocircuito che è difficile anche godere dell’effetto calmante di Fiore.

«Se eventualmente dovessero essere in grado di cantare, lo dico anche al maestro, li faccio tornare ed eseguono la canzone…» Amadeus finisce di calmare il pubblico e poi si rivolge a Fiorello «C’è Bugo?» Fiore alza le braccia in segno di resa e commenta «Non c’ho capito niente. Però va bene, a questo festival ne succedono di ogni…» Fiorello ride ed Amadeus non può fare a meno di lasciarsi contagiare per un attimo dalla sua risata. Riesce a respirare e sente i suoi nervi che si distendono. Fiorello intanto continua a scherzare «Comunque posso dire che questo festival, con tutto quello che è successo già dalla prima puntata, che dico dalla prima puntata! Da ottobre! Perché tu stai facendo danni da ottobre!» Amadeus scatta in allarme per un momento, sa benissimo che Fiore scherza, però non può fare a meno di sentire i sensi di colpa che lo pungono. «Quindi adesso è colpa mia?» risponde ridendo per mascherare lo stato d’ansia «Certo! Sei tu che li hai scelti, no?» continua Fiorello, ma nel dirlo tocca le braccia del conduttore in un gesto che Amadeus sa essere di conforto. Ovviamente deve continuare a scherzare perché c’è un pubblico da intrattenere, ma si è assicurato di farse sapere indirettamente al suo Ama che non intende una sola parola di quello che dice. Amadeus respira ancora. «Con tutto quello che è successo, questo festival se lo ricorderanno! Anzi io propongo di chiudere qui, che dici? Annunciamo il vincitore e domani non veniamo, tanto non è che hai vertici della Rai servano davvero i soldi della pubblicità!» conclude Fiorello entusiasta ed Amadeus riesce a ridere sinceramente e a sentirsi più leggero.

Appena riescono a trovare un momento per appartarsi nel backstage, Fiorello abbraccia Amadeus e gli accarezza la schiena «Oh. Respira, respira. Va tutto bene. Sei teso come una corda di violino, Ama.» sussurra Fiore. «Scusa è che… Sta andando tutto malissimo… E adesso ho pure perso uno degli artisti… Insomma i tecnici hanno cercato Bugo ovunque e non si trova… Sono tutti incazzati… Morgan è ingestibile…» Amadeus sente di star sprofondando di nuovo nell’umore più nero e Fiorello lo stringe ancora «No, no, no… Non fare così… Se ti concentri sulla negatività non ne esci più. Sei un ottimo conduttore, sei professionale e risolverai questo casino, intanto devi concentrarti sul finire la serata.» Amadeus mugola e appoggia la testa contro la spalla di Fiore «Hai ragione, Ciuri… Grazie…» risponde «E se proprio hai bisogno tirarti su di morale, Antonella è ancora in giro, fatti raccontare da lei come è andato il suo Sanremo e il tuo ti sembrerà subito un grande successo.» aggiunge Fiorello con una leggera risata e dopo aver controllato che non ci sia nessuno intorno da un veloce bacio a stampo al suo Ama.

La serata continua e non ci sono altri incidenti, se si esclude la conferma della squalifica di Morgan e Bugo… E Morgan che prima fa lo stronzo con tutti nel backstage e poi sparisce anche lui, senza dire dov’è diretto e perché… Niente di grave insomma. Eppure Amadeus è ancora completamente nel pallone e Fiorello continua a lanciargli occhiate preoccupate fino alla fine ufficiale della serata.

«Ciuri… Nessuno ha trovato Bugo nel backstage e da nessuna parte del teatro… Non riusciamo a contattarlo e adesso nessuno sa neanche dov’è Morgan… È un disastro… Anche escludendo il festival… Potrebbe essere successo di tutto a Bugo e mi sento responsabile, insomma io dovrei tenere le cose sotto controllo e invece…» dice il conduttore mentre esce dal teatro con Fiorello «Io lo devo andare a cercare, capisci? È una mia responsabilità…» continua e Fiorello per qualche momento non riesce a dire niente. Prende un respiro profondo e mette una mano sulla spalla di Amadeus «Ti aiuto.» dice, il conduttore sta per protestare, ma Fiorello lo zittisce appoggiando un dito contro le sue labbra «No, niente “ma”. Sono le tre di notte, assolutamente non ti faccio girare da solo per Sanremo.» aggiunge e Amadeus si arrende, rilassando le spalle. 

Le tappe obbligate in albergo e nelle varie sale stampa del festival, il ritorno all’Ariston per un’approfondita ricerca di ogni sua parte e il giro di tutto il vicinato del teatro non danno alcun risultato. Amadeus continua a cercare di chiamare Bugo senza ottenere risposta. Fiorello lo aiuta a restare sveglio, ma non riesce a calmare i suoi nervi. Amadeus passa tutto il tempo ad immaginare titoli di giornali catastrofici sul concorrente fuggito da Sanremo ritrovato in qualche fosso. Bugo potrebbe essere finito chissà dove per colpa sua.

La stanchezza si fa sentire più si avvicina l’alba ed iniziano a perdere le speranze. Sono entrambi arrivati quasi alla disperazione, quando Amadeus riceve un messaggio da Bugo che gli chiede di tornare all’Ariston. «Grazie al cielo! Ciuri! Bugo mi ha detto dove si trova!» Amadeus si sente come se gli avessero tolto un macigno dalle spalle. Bugo è vivo, non è più disperso e sta bene. Oddio loro non sanno ancora se sta bene, ma Amadeus non si può permettere di andare nel panico di nuovo o rischia di restarci secco.

Grazie all’assistenza della sicurezza Amadeus e Fiorello rientrano all’Ariston e vanno verso l’attrezzeria dove Bugo gli ha detto di trovarsi. Il cantante è seduto sul pavimento in paziente attesa quando la coppia piomba dentro alla stanza con fare affannato. Amadeus vorrebbe fare una scenata, ma tra la stanchezza e Bugo che lo guarda con gli occhi da cagnolino bastonato non trova le forze. «Stai bene?» si limita a dire e Bugo annuisce senza proferire parola «Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo… A tutti quanti hai fatto prendere un colpo!» interviene Fiorello e Bugo abbassa la testa «Scusate… Io so che non avrei dovuto… Mi dispiace davvero… Non era mia intenzione rovinare la serata ed il festival… Io ci tenevo davvero… È per quello che me ne sono andato… Morgan era lì che mi insultava e a lui non gliene frega niente perché lui non ci voleva davvero venire a Sanremo, non quanto lo volevo io… E…» la voce del cantante si spezza e gli occhi gli si riempiono di lacrime mentre ricorda gli eventi della serata. Amadeus riesce a capire come si deve sentire: anche per lui presentare Sanremo è un sogno, ci tiene davvero e teme, come Bugo di aver rovinato tutto. «Non fa niente… Non hai rovinato proprio niente, eravamo solo preoccupati per te: sei sparito così all’improvviso e non riuscivamo a trovarti…» lo tranquillizza il conduttore e Fiorello si aggrega «Altro che rovinare tutto! Hai fatto una cosa meravigliosa: hai mandato a quel paese Morgan in diretta mondiale! Sai quanti vorrebbero avere questo privilegio?» lo showman riesce a strappare una risata sia a Bugo che ad Amadeus e tutti i tre ritornano in albergo.

Appena Amadeus e Fiorello entrano in camera, il conduttore crolla sul divano esausto, coprendosi gli occhi con un braccio e non si toglie nemmeno le scarpe. Gliele slaccia Fiorello dopo essersi inginocchiato di fronte a lui. Amadeus sbircia da sotto il suo braccio e sorride debolmente «Grazie…» sussurra e subito dopo senza che neanche lui capisca bene perché, inizia a piangere. Fiorello subito si siede accanto a lui e gli accarezza le spalle «Ama? Ama, cosa c’è?» chiede preoccupato mentre il conduttore si volta tutto tremante e affonda la faccia nell’incavo del suo collo «Sc- Scusa… Io… Sono così stanco…» riesce a dire a fatica con la voce impastata dalle lacrime e Fiorello lo stringe più forte che può. Capisce cosa vuole dire. Ha sopportato troppe emozioni per una serata sola. «Lo so, lo so. Va tutto bene adesso…»

Fiorello spinge leggermente Amadeus così che si ritrovino sdraiati sul divano e continua a sussurrare parole di conforto, poi comincia a cantare piano, mentre il respiro del conduttore si calma e le lacrime smettono di scendere. “Ma se dovessimo spiegare in pochissime parole/il complesso meccanismo che governa l’armonia del nostro amore/basterebbe solo dire senza starci troppo a ragionare/che sei tu che mi fai stare bene quando io sto male”. Amadeus si accoccola contro Fiore e solleva la testa per dargli un piccolo bacio. Ha scelto una canzone perfetta. Così perfetta che sembra quasi scritta per loro.

La mattina dopo vengono svegliati da una chiamata del reparto tecnico di Sanremo che ha bisogno di Amadeus per le prove. Il conduttore afferra il telefono e grugnisce in fretta due risposte al povero tecnico dall’altra parte della linea prima di chiudere la telefonata. Butta il telefono sul tappeto e si rivolta sul divano per stringersi a Fiorello. «Ama…» sussurra lui aprendo un occhio «Forse è il caso di alzarci.» conclude «Uhm.» mugugna Amadeus.

I due si alzano lentamente, doloranti e ancora stanchi morti. Miracolosamente riescono a sgrovigliarsi senza cadere entrambi. «Stai meglio?» chiede subito Fiorello appena si è svegliato abbastanza e abbraccia Amadeus appoggiandosi a lui. «Sì… Grazie a te… Grazie davvero… Per avermi seguito, per avermi tenuto calmo… Per la splendida serenata personale… Un po’ meno per avermi fatto addormentare sul divano, sai non ho più l’età per dormire così…» dice Amadeus con la voce ancora roca per il sonno «Qualsiasi cosa per te, Ama.» risponde Fiorello prima di dargli il bacio del buon mattino.


End file.
